Midnight Rendezvous
by Ornate.Silk
Summary: {A pick-up of a fairly aged song.} When the moon comes out, glowing and full, the superstitious often feel restless. In the case of a young girl, she is not restless because of superstition, but rather, haunted by her terrifying nightmares. She will seek absolutely anyone's help in getting rid of her demons; perhaps being superstitious might have helped her stay away from trouble.


A/N: i really love the song dream-eating monochrome baku so hey why not make this my first story on here nudge nudge wink wink  
i can't write stories about emotionless bishies sorry

****This isn't filed under "Miku H." because it is not canonically her in the song as far as I'm concerned (and I am sadly biased against Len x Miku, sorry), but if you can convince me otherwise with proof _other_ than her appearance in the video I'd be glad to suck it up and change it.****

* * *

Midnight Rendezvous

Blue eyes as tranquil as the sky, yet as conflicting as the crashing waves of the ocean. The girl who owned this pair of eyes closed them in exasperation. Yesterday, she tripped and got her favorite dress ruined in the mud! Just the day before that, as well, she stuttered on an oral report; little snickers from her classmates that probably weren't even aimed towards her had amplified into menacing sneers. It didn't help that these events triggered the worst nightmares ever experienced by mankind, or probably just the girl.  
She pulled her bed covers over her head. The heat from her breath didn't even bother her. As a matter of fact, it didn't make her feel warm, either. She muttered to herself angrily, unable to sleep.  
Abruptly, there was a tap at her window. "...! W-who's there?!" She sat up and yelled out loud. A gentle voice from outside chuckled.  
"There's no need to be afraid, miss." The muffled voice, although it was of a stranger, sounded benevolent enough that the girl felt safe enough to meet its owner. She knelt on her bedside window's seat and opened up the window, letting in a gust of wind. Bracing herself as her hair and curtains blew backward, the girl opened one eye cautiously. "Huh?"  
"Good evening."  
When she had opened her eyes, only the inky black night and a glowing yellow gibbous greeted her. "Y-you...! Where are you?!" Poking her head outside, the girl tried to find who was talking to her. "My deepest apologies, miss, but I can't reveal myself to just anyone…." The voice sounded distant and echoey, but still near.  
"Why? Just who are you?" The girl's tone didn't cease to be assertive.  
"Ehe. I suppose I'm just a roaming spirit."  
"L-like a ghost?" The girl spluttered out, feeling a quick rush of fear.  
"Like a ghost, maybe, but I am not one of the undead. You have a spirit within you as well, so going by that logic, are you calling yourself a ghost?"  
"N-no! What are you talking about?!"  
"Ehe! Checkmate!" The voice laughs. "…So, returning to the point at hand, miss. You've been having terrible luck, haven't you?" Almost taunting was the stranger's tone of voice, making the girl flush. "I-I suppose…." Suspicion of how he knew of this hadn't even crossed her mind.  
"Young ladies like you should be getting to bed, you know! Wouldn't it be nice to escape from reality with a nice dream for a while?"  
The girl felt proud to have been addressed as a _lady_ and not a _child _for once. "W-why, yes, of course! But lately—"  
"You've been plagued with nightmares." As if he could read her thoughts like a book, he finished off her sentence again. Wallowing in her self-pride, the girl again did not feel suspicion. Rather, she giggled out, "Are you suggesting that you may be able to do something for me?"  
"You're _very_ smart, indeed; that is exactly what I am suggesting. You know, I can grant you any kind of dream you wish!" If voices could smile, this voice would have smiled a wide, cat-like grin.  
"Then, then! May I ask for the sweetest sort of dream you can give me?"  
"My dear, you can be more specific than that!" The stranger playfully chided. The girl felt her insides become reduced to no more than jelly as she blushed with infatuation.  
"R-reallyyy? Ahh! Then, then…! I'd love it if I could have a lovely dream of… the cake shop downtown! It sells the most scrumptious cheesecake I've ever tasted in my life! …Before you ask, too; _every flavor, please!_" Squealing happily, the girl tried especially hard to be as specific as she possibly could.  
"As of course, miss. Your wish is my command. You'll enjoy a pleasurable dream tonight, I promise." As sincere as a parent making a promise to their child, the disembodied voice tenderly made his promise. The girl, ecstatic, almost withdrew, before the voice again spoke up, "But you know that there _must_ be a price, right?"  
The girl gulped as she realized that that was so. She should have known that her luck would run out. She should have known that this was too good to be true. Sadly, she leaned away from the window and into her room once more, staring out at the pitch blackness of the night dismally.  
"Don't look so pitiful, miss! All I ask is that you let me have some of those dreams that you possibly don't want. You know the ones, filled with terribleness and fear; your frightening nightmares."  
"H-huh? Really?" The girl stared incredulously ahead. She had always dreamed of the day when that wretched dream of a circle of her peers teasing a miniature version of her or that terrifying nightmare of all of her clothes dancing out of her closet and into puddles of mud would never, _ever_ happen again. Tonight, because of this certain benefactor, her suffering would finally be over!  
"Yes, really! Do you take the deal?"  
"Yes, yes!"  
"Good! Now, there is one thing we must do first to seal our contract."  
"Hm? What is it?" The girl thrusted her head back outside into the cool night.  
"We'll have to pinky swear on it, you know!"  
"O-of course!" Pretending to have known this already, the girl stuttered out. "B-but, how would I—"  
She was cut short as suddenly, a black, gloved hand peeked out from below her window, connected to an arm, which led to…? The girl tried to look down, seeing this as an excellent opportunity to catch the face of her dream-dealer, but another gloved hand gently pushed her prying body away.  
"No, no, that's no good, curiosity killed the cat, you know!"  
"Hmmmmm…." The girl grumbled defeatedly. "Alright, well, let's pinky swear then and get it over with!" Shamelessly, the girl continued to show just how eager she was, literally hopping on her knees on the window seat. Without a single nerve of hesitation, she reached for one of the stranger's hands, linking pinkies with him and giving his hand a brief shake. Finally, the deal was sealed.  
"It was a pleasure making business with you, miss. Good evening, and have sweet dreams; if you ever need another dream, please seek me." The two hands drifted below, out of the girl's view. With a giggle, the girl closed the window and climbed into bed with her brightest smile. Falling asleep almost immediately, the girl dreamed innocently of the grandest, most scrumptious cheesecakes she'd ever tasted.

Meanwhile, somewhere discreet and hidden away in a teeny tiny pocket of the world, the stranger grinned to himself. He, too, was enjoying his own feast on the girl's rich nightmares. "The moon sure is lovely tonight," he chuckled.

* * *

A/N: hey hey everyone! as a final note before i end this chapter, this entire story shall be two chaptered _i think_? i hope you enjoyed my take on this song and sorry if it's not really that accurate, this is _really_ loosely based off of it ;w;

Next Chapter Release estimation: Late April~Beginning of May

see you all then and excuse me for the mistakes! ^7^/


End file.
